Taking Care of Steven
by Kung-Fu MarioMan
Summary: 4/7/15: Pearl gives Steven a walkie talkie. Yay? Read previous chapters first. R&R!
1. Steven's Sick

Chapter One: Steven's Sick

Steven wandered out into the bathroom. He sat on the toilet and scooted the nearby garbage can over to barf into. He had gotten sick from eating expired Halloween candy that he had found in the fridge. ''Oh, why did I have to eat those?'' he thought. Then he barfed into the can. ''What will the other Crystal Gems think of this?'' The kid stayed in the bathroom all night, eventually falling asleep.

* * *

The next day, Steven woke up with a miserable stomach ache. He fixed himself up and walked to the living room. He lay on the floor, moaning, and waited for the Crystal Gems to appear, or at least one. Then Amethyst came. ''Steven, what are you doing here?'' she asked.

''Uhh... I found some Halloween candy that was stale... and I must've gotten sick. Can you tell the others about this?''

Amethyst yawned. ''Maybe, if I'm not too tired. Don't worry, I'll stay with you and make sure no one disturbs you.''

''Who's gonna disturb me?'' Steven said.

''I don't know.''

Steven sat up. ''Are we gonna do anything fun, Amethyst?''

''Yeah!'' said the purple-skinned gem. ''We could play video games, or maybe we could watch TV, and I'll read some bedtime stories too, if you feel like it.''

''Today's gonna be great, I know that already!'' said Steven excitedly.

Amethyst got excited too. ''Great! Let's start off Sick Day 2014 #1!''

Pearl warped into the living room. ''Amethyst, what are you doing here?'' she asked. ''It's 4:00 in the morning!''

''Steven ate some expired candy,'' she told Pearl. ''Do you know where the medicine is?''

''I'll see if we have it...'' The grumpy gem walked off to the medicine cabinet. Steven nudged his belly, which was hurting. ''Ohhhh! Why!?''

* * *

Inside the cabinet were a bunch of pills and crap. Too bad there wasn't any pills to stop today's problem. Pearl closed it, and walked back to the living room.

''Bad news, everyone,'' Pearl started. ''We ran out of that Pepto-Bismol thing Garnet got when she went to NYC.''

Steven fainted, while Amethyst sighed.

''Should I go to the pharmacy, Pearl?'' she said.

''If you're gonna find something to fix Steven's stomach problem, go ask Garnet when she wakes up.'' Amethyst went to watch TV as Pearl continued. ''She knows a friend who'll make a potion. It's easier to do that than going to faraway places, Amethyst, because you might pick out the wrong drug!''

''Alright, I'll ask her.'' answered Amethyst. ''There's nothing on TV.''

Pearl turned to Steven and started to lecture him. ''Now Steven, you must know that expired goods are bad for you.''

''I'll try to remember that, Pearl.'' said Steven.

''But wait, there's more I've got to tell you.''

* * *

Did you like this chapter? Tell me in the reviews!

To be continued...


	2. Steven's Dream Land

Chapter Two: Steven's Dream Land

A/N: Hey, guys. Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it. I haven't updated in four months so... I'll start. Read Chapter One first.

Pearl continued lecturing Steven about expired food, and started lecturing about other things, such as germs, uhh... diseases, umm... Forget it, just forget it. Steven fell asleep anyway right in the middle of Pearl's speech. Then, Pearl, realizing she had been talking for about a half-hour at 5 in the morning, took a nap too beside Steven.

Steven started to dream that he was cured of his sickness by a nurse who looked suspiciously like Pearl. Then the boy went to the Big Donut, which looked like someone vomited rainbow paint all over it. Lars offered that hot dog-donut thing from the pilot to Steven. He ate it, and then started bouncing around like a moron.

''What the heck did you do, Lars?'' yelled Sadie, also at the counter.

''Oops!'' Lars said. He had put in some drugs in the donuts, meant for some important person. Mayor Dewey?

''I'mma KILL YOU!'' Sadie pulled out a chainsaw and aimed it at Lars. But before she could kill him, Steven bounced out the door into the arms of his mother, Rose Quartz, who was outside waiting.

''My baby!'' said Rose. ''I get to see what he looks like as a 12-year old!''

''Uhh, Rose?'' asked Steven, who'd stopped being all bouncy. ''Could you put me down?''

Rose apologized and set him down. They started talking. Steven was surprised that she was alive, because she died not long after he was born.

''So... you were healed by some strange person?''

''Yes, Mom. And now I'm totally fine. I wish I was in real life though.''

Rose and Steven went back to the house.

''You're still sick?'' Rose said.

''Yeah, technically I am.'' Steven told his mom, ''But maybe I'll be fine when I wake up.''

The dead-but-still-alive-in-the-dream Crystal Gem smiled. ''That's cool. Godspeed, Steven.'' She made a peace sign, then disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Steven sighed and waved. ''Alright... Godspeed, Rose. Whatever that means.'' And then he saw Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl warp back from a mission inside. Steven opened the door and ran in.

''Guys! Guys!'' the boy said. ''I've been cured!''

''That's... very nice, Steven,'' Garnet answered. ''How did that happen?''

''Well! I was sleeping, and then this woman, she did some sort of magic thing on me!''

''A magic thing.'' said Amethyst. ''You mean like...'' Amethyst pretended to summon a bottle of magic pills. ''THIS?''

''Yeah, like that...'' Steven said. ''But that's not the full effect. It was more magical this morning.''

Pearl had walked over to the TV and looked over the channels. ''Garnet, did you get that super-deluxe-cable-package-with-extra-bells-and-whistles package?''

Garnet nodded. ''Yeah? So?''

''There's over six thousand channels. There's gonna be a big cable bill coming soon, and there's gonna be a lot of stuff to block.''

''Bigger is better, right?'' asked Steven.

''By the time I'm through, we'll be safe from the evil of this... flat brain-melting screen.''

Pearl went to channel 21, the Strobe Channel.

''These blinking lights are possessing me!'' Amethyst made a stupid face. ''DON'T BLOCK IT PEARL! KEEP IT ON, FOR LIKE, FOREVER MAN!''

The purple Gem started laughed uncontrollably, as Pearl stared on. They stared at each other for like a minute or ten, when Steven started to feel a bit... weak. ''Oh, no! Those pills are gonna kill me!'' he thought as his face turned a dark red.

''Steven!'' yelled Pearl. ''Oh my god, he could die!''

Garnet and Amethyst rushed over. ''What's happening!?'' panicked Amethyst. ''Did something happen?''

''I'll check up on him.'' Garnet looked over Steven. Finally, she said, ''There seems to be a large dose of poison in the pills Steven took. He's gonna die.''

The other Gems spontanousely started weeping.

''I'm gonna send for a doctor,'' Garnet told the two, as she rushed to the telephone near the TV.

''WHAT IF HE'S ALREADY DEAD~!?'' screamed Pearl.

* * *

_10 AM, Gems' Living Room_

Steven finally opened his eyes. He looked around drowsily.

''That's how I'm going to die? Like that!?'' Steven got up and flopped himself on his bed as he turned on Regular Show.

''Well, since I'm gonna put up with this...''

To be continued...


	3. How is This Even Possible? Seriously

Chapter Three: How is This Even Possible...? Seriously, How?

Steven found out his cold had somewhat retreated for now, so he had decided to call Connie up and invite her over.

The problem was, seeing as Connie's parents would most likely not allow her to come to some sick kid's house, and the idea would be stupid anyway, Steven decided to go on with life as usual.

A few minutes later, Garnet came back with the medicine.

''Hi, Garnet!''

She handed it over. ''Hello, Steven. How are you?'' the gem fusion asked.

''It's gone now, I think. But a little medicine wouldn't hurt.'' Steven took some and thanked Garnet.

''We hope you get better soon. What do you think was in those Cookie Cats that made you so sick?''

Steven sat up... to the best of his ability. ''I don't know.'' His vision started mutating. The bedroom started turning all sorts of colors. Garnet's red-and-black color scheme became a freaky-looking mix of rainbow colors. Before long, in his eyes, she looked much like a ugly circus clown on steroids. That's right... Okay, moving on.

''You look awful yourself. Are you also as sick as me? Or am I seeing things?'' Steven realized what he was saying and cowered under his covers. ''I'm sorry, I'm sorry!''

Garnet was perplexed, alright. ''What's going on, Steven?''

''Help me!'' Steven went into a fetal position. ''Everything's going crazy! The colors..! The objects...!'' He was clearly in a little something called ''panic mode.'' He started telling her, ''I don't know whether I should-''

''Calm down.'' He came into view and looked up. ''Please... calm down. You're having a hallucination, that is all.''

''A hallucination... What's that mean?''

Before Garnet could answer, Pearl warped back into the living room, and went to Steven's bedroom to check things out with him.

''Steven, what's going on?''

''Steven's point of view has worsened,'' reported Garnet. ''He took a little medicine and somehow his vision has been severely impacted.''

''I know I didn't check the date on the Cookie Cats, but this is too much!'' The youngling's face slowly turned a green-ish color. ''This is it... I'm going to have to be contained in a bubble for the rest of my life,'' he said sadly as he tried to trigger his Bubble defense. ''Can I use my bubble to do anything besides protect myself?''

Pearl sighed. ''You haven't even fully mastered it yet. And besides, your sickness will go away eventually. Garnet did get the medicine... Of course, our popularity is starting to become a little problem with Beach City, that's why she got it somewhere else...''

Garnet agreed. Doesn't make much sense when you try to get into it, but this story's not neccessarily the Great American Novel.

Continuing on, the Pearl went, ''Anyway, as soon as we get to the bottom of this convoluted situation, maybe we can prohibit him from eating anymore frozen ice cream foods lest they harm our Steven.''

''I'll clean out the fridge.'' Garnet went to the refrigerator and started messing around in there.

The other Gem turned around to the kid's face. ''Look, Steven. If there's anything going on with you...'' She pulled out a walkie talkie. ''Here.'' He took it and stared at it. ''This is a walkie talkie. I'll give one to Garnet and Amethyst too. This is so you can communicate with us when we're not in the same room.'' Pearl went outside. ''Don't worry, it's a very long radius!'' She walked off.

''Where did she get these from?'' Steven asked of himself. ''Am I supposed to eat it?''

To be continued...


End file.
